


Meenah's AB/DL adventure.

by Meenah_Peixes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AB/DL, Diapers, Doms getting subbed, F/F, Fetish, Kink, Misc - Freeform, Submission, Subs being dom, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meenah_Peixes/pseuds/Meenah_Peixes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah's been known throughout the dreambubbles as a crass, instigative, and insulting kind of girl, but when Aranea decides to clean up her girlfriends act, Meenah becomes something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first kink/fetish story so don't hate me too much.

Aranea has had it up to her horns with her girlfriends shit.  
Porrim had demanded Aranea deal with the seadweller after a mutual friend of theirs, Kankri, became so distraught he wouldn't come out of his room. Meenah had been the cause of his anguish. So, as Aranea climbed the large steps up to Meenah's enormous dreamhive penthouse, she rested a hand on the cutesy fish-themed luggage bag she had resting on her hip, connected via a sash Aranea wore over her shoulder. Oh yes, Aranea knew how to deal with Meenah this time around.

The cerulean troll knocked on the ornate gold-fuchsia door connecting to Meenah's respiteblock. "Meenah I know you're in there. We need to talk about Kankri."  
She was met with a faint groan, and a shuffle of footsteps as the seadweller opened her door. Meenah was wearing a spaghetti strap black top with a pair of fuchsia panties. Aranea perked an eyebrow, blinking with a sweet smile.  
"Charming attire. Now we really need to tal-"  
"fine, the dudes a bitch. great talk serket we gotta do it again sometide" The seadweller grumbled, ruffling her disheveled hair before attempting to shut the door. Aranea adeptly stuck her foot in the way.  
"I'm afraid we're going to talk about this now. You know how Porrim gets when Kankri is upset." She stated firmly, opening the door fully with her shoulder. She saw Meenah's eyes lower to her bag. Meenah adopted a grin.  
"when did you start wearin my swag on your purse" She looked it over, prodding it with a finger. Aranea swatted her hand away gently.  
"This isn't a purse, Meenah. This is a diaper bag." The cerulean troll explained. She was met with a confused expression.  
"the fuck you carryin around wriggler shit for serket? last time i CH-ECK-ED you were potty trained" Aranea's face blued, much to Meenah's amusement.  
Aranea quickly regained control of the conversation, exhaling before speaking. "Actually this is for you. It's part of the reason I'm here."  
Meenah's grin widened. She walked over to the edge of her couch, gazing up at Aranea with a confident expression. "aight serks ill bite, water you here for?"  
"I'm here to punish you for calling Kankri all those horrible names. Meenah you've been very rude lately and all of your friends are starting to turn their backs on you." She stated coolly, in spite of her blush.  
"gill you aint gonna punish ship, i was just saying what everymoby was thinking" Meenah then smirked, tilting her head to the side a fraction.  
"Meenah lay on your back so I can begin please." The blue troll opened the bag, removing a few items out of Meenah's view. The tyrian troll snickered.  
"no"  
"Meenah I-"  
"aranea this is the silliest shit i ever did sea, im not gonna be your wriggler"  
Aranea sighed, setting the items down. She looked Meenah in the eye with an apologetic expression, then raised a finger to her temple. The tyrian's eyes widened a fraction at the shock of Aranea taking control of her mind, before closing halfway in a sleepy, dazed expression. "I am truly sorry Meenah, but I need you to cooperate here." She gently pushed Meenah onto her back, working her panties down to her ankles. She then lifted Meenah's legs, unfolding the large finding nemo themed diaper with her free hand. She had alchemized all of this stuff painstakingly, and she intended to use all of it. Aranea lowered Meenah's legs down onto the diaper, before applying a liberal amount of baby powder. She finally took note of Meenah's expression. The tyrian troll had a faint fuchsia blush across the middle of her face, causing Aranea to giggle. Aranea reached down and removed Meenah's glasses, taking note of how cute the seadweller actually was. Well, without her piercings she would be, she thought. Aranea promptly and decidedly removed all of the golden jewelry, biting her lip as she ran her eyes over the adorable troll laying beneath her.  
"Aww, Meenah you're absolutely adorable. I bet you were the cutest wriggler." She stated, giggling again. She noticed Meenah's out of it expression adopted a heavier blush, and Aranea finally taped up her diaper. Aranea then removed a pair of cute frilly socks and a pair of heavily padded mittens. She worked both of the items on Meenah's respective limbs. Next, a pair of plastic panties, frilly and overly pink, were pulled up the seadwellers legs, residing over the diaper. As a last minute thought, Aranea uncaptchaloged a pink pacifier she had alchemized to fit a larger troll, sticking the item in her girlfriends mouth. Aranea secured the confining mittens to Meenah's wrists, finally releasing her mental hold on the girl.  
"S-ERK-ET W)(AT T)(-E FUCK IS WRONG WIT)( YOU?" Meenah screeched, after spitting the pacifier out. Aranea exhaled, before sitting down and jerking the seadweller over her knee. She fought Meenah's struggles, wanting her to be in full control for this part. She raised her hand, bringing it down sharply on her girlfriends padded bottom. She was rewarded with a surprised shriek, Meenah's struggles subsiding briefly. Aranea spanked Meenah again, bringing her hand down harder this time. Meenah yelped, her diaper crinkling as she attempted to touch the ground with her toes. Aranea spanked Meenah 18 more times, rounding it out at 20. By the end, Meenah was crying quietly, sniffling and broken by the shameful interaction. Aranea rubbed her bottom through the diaper, before sitting the seadweller on her knee. She wrapped her arms around Meenah, hugging her in a motherly way.  
"I'm sorry I had to do that Meenah. I don't want to have to do it again. Will you promise me that you'll be a good girl?" She asked, picking up Meenah's pacifier and offering it to her. The seadweller looked at Aranea with teary eyes, before giving a small nod and opening her mouth a fraction. Aranea smiled and stuck the pacifier in her girlfriends mouth, watching Meenah suck on it. She held her for awhile, before finally laying the worn out and ashamed troll on her bed, her head up on her pillow. Aranea noticed a white Pyralspite scalemate near Meenah's sofa, probably something she picked up around the dreambubbles. The cobalt troll picked it up, nestling it in Meenah's arms. Aranea then pulled a translucent sheet up over Meenah to keep her warm, wanting the troll to feel the tinge of lingering embarrassment of having her diaper able to be seen while she sleeps. Aranea shut the lights in Meenah's respiteblock off, walking to the kitchen to cook her wriggler something to eat when she wakes up.


	2. Meenah's AB/DL adventure part 2 of (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her initial experience with Aranea, Meenah spends the day being "punished" for her bad behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the fellow autists who looked at this I guess, I figured I'll go full on autism and make a few chapters for the hell of it.

Meenah opened her eyes, mumbling groggily as a flash of senses met her. She felt strange, and for some reason was hugging a scalemate. She pushed the item away and perked up at the smells radiating from across her hive. As she fully came to her senses, she finally felt the plastic nipple in her mouth. Yesterdays activities rushed back to her, and she whipped the bed sheet off. Sure enough, she was still dressed as Aranea's wriggler. The troll blushed in embarrassment, removing the pacifier and setting it aside. As she went to get up, she felt a warmness press against her crotch. Meenah quickly took a second glance, realizing she had wet the bed as she slept. The revelation caused a tiny feeling to bud inside her. She felt little, and despite her restraining mittens and diaper, she felt free. Meenah hadn't felt this since she had run away from her responsibilities in Beforus. The royal troll quickly shot down such thoughts, her face darkening in shame at her emotional turmoil. She had just pissed herself, she reasoned. There was nothing attractive about this at all. Meenah attempted to remove the diaper, her heavily padded hands making such a task impossible. She even tried to remove the tapes with her feet, and the corner of a dresser. Her feet didn't reach and the tapes were too tight. The Peixes sighed, standing up and walking down the hall towards the delectable smells radiating from her nutrition block. She walked through the black and fuchsia doorway, her nutrition block being one of the few rooms in her hive without a door attached. There stood Aranea, wearing an apron over her usual blue dress as she hummed a sweet melody while pushing around still-liquid eggs over a frying pan. The tyrian had to admit, the sound and feast for the senses was heavenly. She allowed herself to take it in for a moment, before clearing her throat. This caused Aranea to turn around, smiling in her direction.   
"Hello sweetheart, did you sleep well?" She asks merrily   
"uh, yeah" Meenah responded awkwardly. "listen do you think you can take these gloves off? only because this... diaper... is rubbing my thighs and all" She asked lamely, saying 'diaper' with as little vehemence as possible. She didn't want to incur Aranea's wrath a second time.   
"Why, are you wet?" The Serket inquired, setting the frying pan to the side before walking over to Meenah, looking at her diaper. The tyrian troll took a step back, only halted from taking a second by the dangerous glare she received from Aranea. Meenah quickly took a half step forward, looking to the side as a tinge of fuchsia crept on her cheeks. Aranea slid down the plastic panties, sticking two fingers down Meenah's diaper.   
"Goodness, SOMEBODY had quite the accident!" The spidertroll giggled, reaching down and sliding her "wrigglers" plastic panties up. Meenah's face was hot and she looked absolutely humiliated. "Don't fret Meenah, I'll change you after breakfast." A faint look of alarm crossed Meenah's face. She thought she was done after last nights shenanigans.  
"what i thought we were done with this shit" She asked, shrieking in both shock and fear as Aranea roughly smacked her on her padded ass.  
"No cursing! That's one of the rules I'm implementing." The Serket huffed, grabbing Meenah's wrist and walking her over to the tyrian trolls ornate kitchen table. She was sat down, her chair pushed in up to her chest.   
"alright, alright" She said, appeasing Aranea to save her own hide- literally. Meenah watched as Aranea finished making breakfast, eventually bringing a plate full of eggs, toast, and bacon to the table, setting it in front of Meenah. Instead of a cup of orange juice or milk, a sippy cup adorned with smiling cartoon fish was placed next to her meal, much to Meenah's chagrin and Aranea's enjoyment. The tyrian troll resigned to her current fate, her embarrassment increasing as a part of her screamed at her to hate her condition, while a much smaller one voiced its enjoyment. She finished her breakfast, getting a large portion of it on her top because of her frail grip from the padding on her hands.   
Aranea giggled when she finished, taking out a wash cloth and cleaning Meenah's face of residual breakfast. "I'll have to remember to put a bib on you next time." She stated coolly, pulling Meenah's chair back and grabbing her wrist gently. Meenah was walked back to her room and sat on her couch. Aranea shuffled through some items in the large bag she brought, removing a few outfits, diapers, and various wriggler supplies. Meenah eyed the items with disdain, looking wary.   
"do i reely gotta wear all this sh-... this stuff" She asked, staring at Aranea hesitantly after almost cursing. The blue blooded troll smiled.   
"Yes. I will not have an under dressed wriggler. Now lay on your back sweetie, you're starting to stink."   
Meenah sighed, laying on her back. She threw an arm over her eyes, wanting to be blind to the embarrassment. Aranea quickly and adeptly removed Meenah's diaper, wiped her clean with baby wipes, and then liberally applied baby powder before taping up a new, slightly less thick daytime diaper on the seadweller. She patted Meenah on the crotch, giggling. The action caused her "wriggler" to let out a small noise of pleasure, quickly clamoring quiet. Aranea perked an eyebrow, wondering briefly if Meenah was beginning to enjoy this. She didn't press the matter, and just raised the girls plastic panties back up over her diaper as if she didn't hear it.   
"See? That wasn't so bad. Now lets get you in some cute clothes and we'll be ready for the day." Aranea stated, browsing each of the outfits she had asked Porrim to make. Aranea hadn't bothered lying to the jade blooded troll about why she wanted wriggler clothes made in a teenage trolls size, knowing that Porrim kept secrets better than any other troll. Thus, the items all had Meenah's symbol proudly displayed in her blood color, whenever applicable. Sometimes the color of the symbol was in white, because fuchsia would've clashed with the outfit. Porrim was meticulous as usual, Aranea decided, before picking up a cute spaghetti strap dress. The item was a light pink, with Meenah's symbol on the front in a bright white that someone from a mile out could see.   
"Stand up so I can get this on you. Hold up your arms please." The spidertroll asked, her voice giving an aura of there being no room to argue. Meenah obeyed, an action that Aranea thoroughly enjoyed. She slid the dress over her girlfriend, giggling before pulling her braids through the top. Aranea checked Meenah over, kneeling as she adjusted the wetness guards on Meenah's diaper. The tyrian troll stood there, watching Aranea play with her diaper as her face was proudly displaying her blood color.   
"Meenah you look positively adorable. I think Kankri and Porrim will absolutely LOVE your new outfit." Aranea stated, standing up and smiling at the now-distressed Meenah.

"wait what"

**Author's Note:**

> Might make more chapters/stories if people are interested. Writing is kind of a bitch but I did this in an afternoon. Comment below for improvements, criticism constructive or douchebag, whatever. I need all the help I can get.


End file.
